Episode 3665 (18th February 2004)
Plot At Andy and Katie’s wedding reception best man Robert hits the sauce and turns nasty as he comes to terms with the fact that his brother has married the girl he loves. Robert has a go at Daz before staggering outside to throw up. He manages to pull himself together to deliver his best man’s speech and gets the speech off to a great start by smashing a champagne glass as he taps it to get people to be quiet. He manages to get through his speech without revealing his true feelings for Katie, but only just. It’s good news for Len as Pearl tells him at the wedding reception that she will marry him. Elated, the happy couple get down on the dancefloor like a pair of spring lambs. There’s not such good news for Donna though, when Robert seduces her. They sneak back to Robert’s to go to bed, only for Andy and Katie to burst in on them. Later at the end of the reception Robert tells a disappointed Donna that the party’s over. Donna’s not the only one who is upset. Catching Robert in bed with Donna leaves Katie looking tearful. Scott hits a brick wall as he tries to identify who sabotaged the Tate trucks. Convinced the Dingles are behind the mayhem, he is left frustrated when he can find no evidence to support his suspicions. Zoe then gives Scott a hard time for letting ‘those idiots’ the Dingles get the better of him. Zoe lets Scott know that if they council take away their contract it will all be his fault. Cast Regular cast *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Carl - Tom Lister *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine Guest cast *Caroline Addyman - Daryl Fishwick Locations *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall and ladies' toilets *Main Street *Church Lane car park *Home Farm - Office *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen and Robert's room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Martin Reeve as Brian Addyman. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,712,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes